Even For a Moment
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: "D-do you want me to go?" she asked barely above a whisper. I instantly took a step closer until I felt the strands of her hair and the warmth of her breath was upon me. I took a slight breath, taking in the sweet perfume she must have sprayed earlier in the night. "I could ask you the same question." I said with a smirk. ONESHOT/DM and HG


**Even For a Moment**

**A/N: **This story takes place in the midst of the Yule Ball in the Goblet of Fire movie; this is a one-shot meeting of two very unexpected characters…I couldn't resist! Rated M just for suggestive subject matter. Please read and review, hope you enjoy!

"Oh Draco, isn't this the most beautiful night? I must say we must be the most exclusive and beautiful couple here!" the dark haired slytherin continued to ramble on. I didn't know how much more I could take her voice and this so called "greatest night of our lives". I was absolutely sickened by the entire idea of attending this dance. The only reason I allowed for Pansy to drag me here was because it was the only excuse I could find to wear my elaborate dress robes…which had been collecting dust for far too long in this pathetic excuse for a school.

"Earth to Draco? Are you even listening to me?" Her voice reached a new level of pitch that resembled nails scaling down a chalkboard.

"Pansy…why don't you go find us a table? I'll bring you a plate of your favorite sweets." I forced a smile.

"Perfect idea! Ah, I knew there was a reason we're meant to be together…you're such a gentleman!" She giggled as she began to walk into the crowd of elaborately dressed students; well somewhat elaborate.

Hogwarts was so alive tonight, I quickly began to miss the stillness of the night that the school typically had within its corridors. Music was echoing throughout the castle and laughter flooded the room like a plague…I was miserable. Absolutely miserable.

I scanned the room to find many sights that made me scowl without notice. Potter was dancing with one of the twins, I can't recall her name. But both of them looked equally foolish. She was trying to ensure every friend of hers noticed who she was dancing with. It was also amusing to see that the talented golden boy…had two left feet and unruly hair that no amount of brushing could tame.

I saw Crabbe and Goyle…hovering over the lavish display of food. One would think they hadn't seen food in years with the way they drooled at the very sight of it. My two closest friends? Hardly…I simply allowed for them to have their school-boy indulgences of having a best friend to talk and share advice with. A pain in my ass they both were, but sometimes their presence and loyalty was useful, so I continued the charade of friendship.

Then I saw the flaming red hair of the Weasley, he was sitting in a chair facing the crowd. His expression bore the look of anger upon it, something I knew all too well. His arms were folded tightly across his chest as even his ridiculous dress robes could not distract his obvious rage creeping into his demeanor. I then noticed his eyes were fixed ahead of him, he was staring…more like glaring at something…or someone. I followed his trail of vision to something I did not expect; Granger and Krum, gently twirling and laughing within the arms of each other. Krum was hardly intelligent, however his heart throb status must have allowed for him to snag the attention of even Granger.

Granger…her status in life was barely enough to contend with the dirt caught in the crevasses of my neatly polished shoes. Her very drive for knowledge was irritating to say the least; always answering questions from the professors, always receiving perfect scores and attending every single class the school offered…how I hated the very sight of her. However, as Krum led her into yet another delicate spin, her gaze met my own. I was slightly taken a back; her pink glossed lips gestured a simple smile that literally stopped my breath to the point I almost found myself coughing. How quaint and simple she was…every day except for today. I couldn't deny the fact she had to be one of the most beautiful girls at the dance. I wanted to gag at the very thought of my mind allowing me to entertain that very idea. But how could I not, I mean look at her. Flawless lines of pink fabric hugged her frame before falling elegantly to the ground. Her hair was effortlessly pulled up allowing for a few curls to escape. Her features, usually cold and determined much like my own, was soft and tender today. As if some sort of dream was becoming a reality. Krum must have been that dream as well as the dance. But as her eyes remained in my general direction, I found myself wondering why. I was not part of whatever girlish dream she had conjured.

I scoffed lightly before turning and making my way out of the winter adorned grand hall. I snaked my way around corners and up stairways I paid little attention to. My steps were quicker than I would have liked, it would appear to a mere bystander that I was running. I forced my steps to slow as I opened the door to a room that was, to my surprise, the library. Great. Now my mind was fixated on the stupid mudblood and being surround by books was another reminder.

I made my way to a table, still covered in papers and books the librarian must have left until the ball was over. I could still hear the music coming from the dance, yet it was much more enjoyable at this distance. I looked around the dimly lit library, lit only by the winter moon shinning through a single grand window that overlooked the land surrounding the school. This place was quite peaceful.

"I wouldn't expect you to have known where a library was Malfoy. Don't you have younger students do all of your homework for you?" Spoke a voice entering the room. The slight pops of heels connected with the stone floor instantly made my head whip around to see none other than Hermione Granger.

"Ouch! Well Granger, with power…comes people willing to do your bidding…it's an occupational perk." I allowed my lips to curl into a smirk. I watched her lips mirror mine…her smirk was playful and so beautiful. Great…they must have spiked the punch; there could be no other explanation for what I was experiencing.

"Well…what brings you to my dominion good sir?" Her voice fought back a laugh at her very choice of words.

"What's it to you." I spat trying to regain some sort of normalcy.

"Well, it's surprising for any good gentleman to leave their date unattended…without a good reason." She said coyly. I watched as she made her way towards me until she was standing but a few inches before me. The moon upon her back, seemed to illuminate her like an angel of the night.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman." I said wanting to take a step back to allow for myself to keep my pounding heart to reach her ears.

"Alright then." She said with a smile before turning to walk away.

I found myself stumbling with words to say to keep her presence.

"What about you? You and Krum looked like you were enjoying yourselves." I said, instantly aware of how lame my conversation skills were reduced to.

"I can fake a good time if I have to." She said while gracefully allowing her heels to turn to face me once more.

"Well someone sure is confident tonight…you sure don't act like this around your two body guards."

"I could say the same to you." I couldn't help but smile at that remark. I had to hand it to her, whether it was her novel reading or her many lessons from school, she could sure speak in such a way I found myself almost at an equal level of this verbal exchange; however I'm certain I was quickly becoming outmatched.

"I'm intrigued as to why you followed me hear." I said while shifting my weight to a leaning position against the wooden desk before me.

"Simple curiosity." She said while tilting her head slightly.

"You'll have to elaborate on that curiosity."

"I've noticed a few things about you Malfoy, a few things I'm certain you wish no one to notice." She said while folding her arms. She took a few steps towards me yet again until she was inches from me yet again. I tried to lift my head to show my confidence never wavers in her presence; however I was finding it most certainly did.

"And what things have you noticed Granger?"

"You…are not the bad guy. This entire front, this image your portray yourself as couldn't be further from the truth. I think…and forgive me for my boldness, but I think in fact…you're just like the rest of us; scared, lonely and unsure as to what to do or how to act in the dark times quickly approaching." Her voice was slightly weak, she was afraid to utter the words she had just spoken to me. For good reason, I quickly found myself growing angry with every word echoing in my head. Yet I remained calm, never before has anyone said such a thing to me. No one has had the courage to confront me in any way. I was dumbfounded and I remained silent at the statement.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"she began to ramble until I placed my finger upon her soft lips. I looked up at her; I was seeing a side to this girl I had never dreamed even existed. As angry as my mind wanted me to be furious with her, my heart denied that very emotion from surfacing. I was entranced by her eyes looking up for me, begging for me to speak.

"And what do you think about these things…you've noticed?" I managed to ask while pulling my hand gently from her lips.

"I think…I like those things. I think that if you'd be yourself…even for a moment…wonderful things could happen."

Again I was at a loss for words at the boldness and honesty pouring from her lips. I allowed my eyes to follow every line, every detail of the young woman before me. She was so beautiful…and genuine…I could not look away. I found my hand wanting to trace the very cheeks that were flushing from the attention she was receiving.

"D-do you want me to g-go?" she asked barely above a whisper. I instantly took a step closer until I felt the strands of her hair and the warmth of her breath upon me. I took a slight breath, taking in the sweet perfume she must have sprayed earlier in the night.

"I could ask you the same question." I said with a smirk. I watched as her expression lit up with a smile that I was quickly becoming fond of.

"Malfoy-" I instantly shook my head.

"I think we're beyond such formalities, don't you?"

"Draco…" she started. My name rolled off her tongue in such a way a felt my skin tingle at the sound. I then allowed my hand to snake around her petite waist. I felt her jump slightly at the touch. "Don't you think Pansy will come looking for you when she notices you're no longer there?"

"Why do you think I came here? That girl wouldn't ever think to come in here to find me. What about your two admirers…I'm certain they will wonder where you've run off to."

"Two admirers?" she asked while looking up at me. I felt her own arms wrap around me as well until we were in an embrace that I never would have expected in my dizziest of daydreams.

"You don't have to play dumb around me; you know who I'm speaking of."

"Well played Draco. Well Victor is quite the date, but the lack of verbal interactions and the smell of sweat from his constant workouts…is somewhat offensive. And Ron, well he's not ready to step up and show me what he feels for me." I took her words as a challenge…and with her smile; it was enough for me to pull her into me until our bodies touched. The warmth of our closeness and the thought of such an unexpected event was enough to make me lose myself.

"I can show you…what I'm feeling for you at this moment…if you wish." I watched as she shyly turned with a seductive smile. Her bare neck was revealed to me and I leaned in slowly to place a kiss upon the soft pale skin in my sight. I felt a quick intake of air as she then turned to look up at me with eyes now begging for something more.

I felt her raise to the tips of her toes as she neared my lips. The suspense, the slowness of her advances was too much for me, I quickly pressed my lips firmly against her own. The taste of strawberries entered my senses as her lips allowed for a battle of dominance within our very kiss. I felt her knees failing her with the intensity of our connection. I instantly picked her and placed her upon the desk behind me; our lips never parting.

Her arm wrapped around my neck as my hand intertwined with a few locks of her hair before finding its way down to the small of her back. I pulled her even closer towards me as I was longing for the touch of her body upon mine. Our kisses grew wild as did our need to see and feel every single part of our body. Her touch drove me wild and I quickly found myself strategically finding a way for her to escape her dress.

"Hermione! D-Draco?" a voice entered the room. We both instantly turned to see a small group of students, led by Harry, Ron and even my own date Pansy, looking upon us with eyes as wide as their gaping mouths. I sensed the sheer embarrassment of Hermione rising as she turned away from the group who was either giggling hysterically or in such disbelief they're eyes remained unblinking.

"I spiked the punch…I took advantage…Blah, blah, blah…take the drunk girl to her room." I said acting as bored and uninterested as I possibly could. I turned to see Hermione send a wink my way before stumbling her way into Harry and Ron's grasp. She was quite the actress. I watched Ron debating the idea of whether to fight me or not, however the red-head's fear of getting his ass handed to him in front of his crush and best friend quickly over-ruled as the three made their way from the scene.

"Draco you told me this wouldn't happen again! What the hell am I going to do with you?" Pansy shrieked as she stormed off. Well this would allow for me to have at least a day and a half of freedom from the clutches of that girl.

The rest of the group finally scattered into different directions leaving me alone to my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile, who would have thought Granger had it in her? I adjusted my tie back into its proper position. I ran my fingers through my hair to allow for it to look as if I didn't have a hand tugging slightly at my hair during our encounter. I suppressed my excitement the best I could, shook my head and casually strolled back towards the dance. I could go for some dancing now.


End file.
